1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus which selectively applies agricultural liquid chemicals to plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art the literature teaches that herbicides are applied as sprays, in water or oil, or as dry granules. Basically, herbicides are applied by spraying over the top of plants or directed under the plant canopy toward the base of crop plants. When herbicides are sprayed on the soil before planting or emergence of crop plants, they may be either left on the soil surface or physically incorporated into the soil. Their characteristic phytotoxic properties may be altered by surfacants such as sticking and wetting agents added to their formulations or spray solutions, or by the kind of formulation used, such as granular formulation in place of an emulsifiable concentrate. Other techniques are known but seldom used in the art of applying herbicides. These include the injection of liquid or gaseous formulations directly into the soil with or without the use of an impervious shield, such as a plastic sheet or retain the vapors in the soil, and the use of bars of wax containing the herbicides to rub over the tops of plants.